Rachael Leigh Cook
Jo Ann Cook Daniel Gillies Charlotte Easton Gillies Theodore Vigo Sullivan Gillies |yearsactive = 1995-present }}Rachael Leigh Cook is an American actress and voice actress best known for her role as Tifa Lockhart in the RPG series Final Fantasy. Biography Cook was born on October 4, 1979, in Minneapolis, Minnesota, to Thomas and Jo Ann Cook. Cook has been acting since the age of 7, having first appeared in a PSA for foster care. During her childhood, Cook attended Clara Barton Open School, Laurel Springs School, and Minneapolis South High School. Cook got her first on-screen role in 1995, when she was cast as Mary Anne Spier, the best friend of main protagonist Kristy Thomas, in the comedic drama film The Baby-Sitters Club. Cook got her first major role in 1999, when she was cast as Laney Boggs, an unpopular art student and love interest for main protagonist Zack Siler, in the sleeper hit romantic comedy film She's All That. Since then, Cook has appeared in TV shows, movies, and video games such as Star Wars: The Old Republic, Star Wars: The Old Republic - Rise of the Hutt Cartel, Star Wars: The Old Republic - Shadow of Revan, Star Wars: The Old Republic - Onslaught, A Midsummer Night's Dream, World of Final Fantasy, Broken Kingdom, Dissidia Final Fantasy NT, Psych, Mebiusu Fainaru fantajî, Dissidia 012: Final Fantasy, Stealing Paradise, Vampire, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Ghost Whisperer, Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+, Robot Chicken, Perception, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Cook portrayed Maxine Brenner, an art teacher who strikes up a conversation with Spencer Reid, in the Season Fifteen episodes "Saturday" and "Date Night". Filmography *Criminal Minds - 2 episodes (2020) TV episode - Maxine Brenner *A Blue Ridge Mountain Christmas (2019) - Willow Petersen *Star Wars: The Old Republic - Onslaught (2019) - Additional Voices (voice) *Robot Chicken - 15 episodes (2006-2019) - Bruste/Lady Jaye/Mother/Kim/Cindy/Nerd's Classmate/Rey/Sarah Altman/Princess Zelda/Flight Attendant/Evil-Lyn/Melissa/Sylvia Plath/Teacher/Evil-Lyn/Clarice Starling/Peasant/Woman #1/Bella Swan/Molly/Ethel/Madame Razz/Woman/Timmy's Mom/Chelsie's Mom/Ex-Girlfriend/Christmas Jones/Rosa's Mother/Daughter/Girl/Frankenstein's Fiancee/Nurse/Robot (voice) *Liza on Demand (2019) - Rachael Leigh Cook *Valentine in the Vineyard (2019) - Frankie Baldwin *Frozen in Love (2018) - Mary Campbell *Dissidia Final Fantasy NT (2018) - Tifa Lockhart (English version, voice) *Summer in the Vineyard (2017) - Frankie Baldwin *Khalid: Young Dumb & Broke (2017) - Teacher *A Midsummer Night's Dream (2017) - Hermia *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Tifa Lockhart (English version, voice) *Autumn in the Vineyard (2016) - Frankie Baldwin *Summer Love (2016) - Maya Sulliway *Mebiusu Fainaru fantajî (2015) - Tifa Lockhart (English version, voice) *Perception - 39 episodes (2012-2015) - Kate Moretti *Final Fantasy Explorers (2014) - Tifa Lockhart (English version, voice) *Star Wars: The Old Republic - Shadow of Revan (2014) - Jaesa Willsaam (voice) *A Christmas Tail (2014) - Unknown Character *Red Sky (2014) - Karen Brooks *Star Wars: The Old Republic - Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Jaesa Willsaam (voice) *Team Unicorn (2013) - Rachael Leigh Cook *Left to Die (2012) - Tammi Chase *First Kiss with Rachael Leigh Cook & Chad Michael Murray (2012) - Samantha *Broken Kingdom (2012) - Marilyn *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Jaesa Willsaam (voice) *The Family Tree (2011) - Rachel Levy *Stealing Paradise (2011) - Amanda Collier *Dissidia 012: Final Fantasy (2011) - Tifa Lockhart (English version, voice) *Vampire (2011) - Laura King *Nevermind Nirvana (2010) - Elizabeth *Robot Chicken: Star Wars III (2010) - Beru Lars/Gary's Wife (voice) *Psych - 6 episodes (2008-2010) - Abigail Lytar *Titan Maximum - 9 episodes (2009) - Lieutenant Jodi Yanarella (voice) *Falling Up (2009) - Caitlin O'Shea *Bob Funk (2009) - Ms. Thorne *The Lodger (2009) - Amanda *Fairy Tale Police (2008) - Officer Duffy *Robot Chicken: Star Wars Episode II (2008) - Beru Lars/Sally Johnson/Gary's Wife (voice) *Ghost Whisperer (2008) - Grace Adams *Blonde Ambition (2007) - Haley *The Final Season (2007) - Polly Hudson *Matters of Life and Death (2007) - Emily Jennings *All Hat (2007) - Chrissie Nugent *Nancy Drew (2007) - Jane Brighton *Descent (2007) - Allison (uncredited) *Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+ (2007) - Tifa Lockhart (English version, voice) *Daniel Powter: Love You Lately (2006) - Girl *My First Wedding (2006) - Vanessa *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Tifa Lockhart (English version, voice) *Kingdom Hearts II (2005) - Tifa Lockhart (English version, voice) *Yakuza (2005) - Reina (English version, voice) *Las Vegas - 5 episodes (2005) - Penny Posin *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2005) - Tifa Lockhart (English version, voice) *Into the West - 3 episodes (2005) - Clara Wheeler *Fearless (2004) - Gaia Moore *Poets and Pornstars: Monkey (2004) - The Seeker *American Crime (2004) - Jesse St. Claire *Stateside (2004) - Dori Lawrence *Tempo (2003) - Jenny Travile *11:14 (2003) - Cheri *The Big Empty (2003) - Ruthie *Scorched (2003) - Shmally *Bookies (2003) - Hunter *29 Palms (2002) - The Waitress *New Found Glory: Dressed to Kill (2001) - Girl *Tangled (2001) - Jenny Kelley *Texas Rangers (2001) - Caroline Dukes *Josie and the Pussycats (2001) - Josie McCoy *Blow Dry (2001) - Christina Robertson *Antitrust (2001) - Lisa Calighan *Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (2000) - Chelsea Cunningham (voice, credited as Rachel Leigh Cook) *Get Carter (2000) - Doreen *Sally (2000) - Beth *Batman Beyond - 2 episodes (2000) - Chelsea Cunningham (voice) *The Bumblebee Flies Anyway (1999) - Cassie *Dawson's Creek - 3 episodes (1999) - Devon *Sixpence None the Richer: Kiss Me (She's All That Version) (1999) - Guest *The Hi-Line (1999) - Vera Johnson *She's All That (1999) - Laney Boggs *Living Out Loud (1998) - Teenage Judith *The Naked Man (1998) - Dolores *All I Wanna Do (1998) - Abigail 'Abby' Sawyer *The Outer Limits (1998) - Cassie Boussard *Frying Pan (1997) - Unknown Character *The Eighteenth Angel (1997) - Lucy Stanton *The Defenders: Payback (1997) - Tracey Lane *True Women (1997) - Georgia Lawshe - as a Young Girl *The House of Yes (1997) - Young Jackie-O *Country Justice (1996) - Emma Baker *Carpool (1996) - Kayla *26 Summer Street (1996) - The Girl *Tom and Huck (1995) - Becky Thatcher *The Baby-Sitters Club (1995) - Mary Anne Spier 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses